All In the Name of Beauty and Love
by DKillustrations
Summary: Lysandre has been tried with the death penalty for his crimes against Kalos, but Serena decides to take action. Where do you draw the line between right and wrong? Is it possible to love the enemy? Kingsrockshipping, Pokemon X & Y, post-game
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Serena was always known as her mother's daughter, daughter of the famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace. Always living in the shadow of her mother, forever unknown. Growing up, she never had true friends of her own. Sure, different people tried to be friendly towards her, but it was more often than not to get closer to her celebrity of a mother. She didn't mind it though. She never resented her mother for her fame and she learned to enjoy the peaceful life she had. However, all of that changed when she and her mother decided to move to Kalos after her retiring. She made many friends. Her human friends, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. She also made a lot of pokemon friends, especially her Greninja, Charizard, Tyrantrum, Raichu, Lucario, and Yveltal. Her suddenly changing life didn't stop there either. She set off on an adventure of her own, fighting Team Flare (or Team Fabulous as she called them) and defeated the Elite Four. Her life had certainly changed. Now that her journey was over, she once more took delight in the peace and solitude that came with staying at home. She still made time for her friends and her pokemon. A few days a week she would meet up with them to battle, have lunch, or hang out at the mall. As for her pokemon, she dedicated one day to each of them. Six days a week she would train, groom, and feed them pokepuffs, but on the seventh day of the week, she took the day for herself; her own personal sabbath.

Stretching out on her bed she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, smiling against the plushness of her comforter. She craned her neck to check the clock on her oak desk, her blonde hair tickling her face. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. Her lids grew heavy as she continued to lounge lazily in her room. Her thoughts began to quiet down as she gradually succumbed to sleep. Hearing a loud noise, her eyes quickly snapped open to the sound of knocking against her door. Leaning on her elbows she sat up, "Come in!" she called out.

Her door opened to an older woman with similar features to herself. Aside from the loose silvery strands that fell from her pulled back hair. "Hey sweetie," Grace said, her words heavy and uncertain.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Serena asked, curious as to what was weighing on her mothers mind. Stepping in, she could see that her mom was carrying her old dufflbag and weathered jacket made from Tauros hide; a telling sign of either her departure or arrival. "I got a call from my business manager from Unova, they want me to fly out and compete for the next couple of weeks. It's for a funraiser to help forcefully released pokemon find a home again, so I decided to go ahead and take the job. I hope you dont mind..." she wrung her hands as she often did when she was anxious or unsure of herself.

Serena returned her mothers worried features with a broad smile, "of course I dont mind! I'm glad youre going. I know you've secretly missed racing."

Grace gave into a guilty laugh. "I guess you know me better than I know myself." She rubbed the back of her head, further ascrewing her hair. "I thought I was done with racing but I guess I can't escape what's in my blood." Looking at her daughter she sobered up, "are you going to be okay with being here alone?"

"Ptth," Serena rolled her eyes and waved her hand nonchallantly. "Please, I'm the one who ditched you for pokemon training for six months. I'll be fine."

Her mother laughed as she tighened the strap of her dufflebag on her shoulder. "Alright, alright. Well, I am off. Be good, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Pushing off her bed, Serena closed the gap between them to give her mother a tight hug. "I will. Have fun, I love you."

Returning the hug, Grace smiled against her daughters silky hair. "Thanks, I love you too."

After saying their goodbyes, and hearing the sound of the front door clicking, Serena laid back down on her bed. Her laziness now replaced with restlessness. Sitting up she grabbed the remote and clicked the television on. Not finding anything of interest, she continued to surf through the channels, stopping occassionally when someting would catch her interest. Clicking past the news by habit, she furrowed her brows and clicked back to the news channel. Her cerulean blue eyes widened as she took in the information being broadcasted across all of Kalos.

"This just in, I am standing in front of the Regional Prison," a peppy young intern with curly brown locks and big blue eyes spoke into the microphone she held, "the villanous leader behind Team Flare, Lysandre, has been imprisioned and tried guilty in court." In the background a tall man with untamed orangey-red hair was cuffed and being forcefully moved through the front gates of the prison. "His punishment- execution by guitine. Victims and their families are welcome to watch the beheading. It will take place tomorrow at-"

Serena clicked the power button with a shakey hand. She continued to tremble as she stared at the black screen of her t.v. Her lips quivered as struggled to speak. "Wh-what? How can that reporter act so calm about it?" She pasued for a long period of time before she decided what her next move would be. "I need to call Shauna!"

* * *

"What do you mean, _customary?" _Serena asked, her voice skeptical.

The line crackled as Shaunas voice came over the speaker of her phone. "Sorry, Serena. I though you knew! Here in Kalos it's not uncommon for bad people to receive the death penalty. I mean... he did try and kill _everyone_ to achive his goals." She tried reasoning.

"Still doesn't make it right..." Serena trailed off while biting her thumb.

"Well, look at the bright side," Shauna added quickly. "At least he won't be able to hurt anyone again!"

"Yeah... hey I gotta go," she stated rather abruptly. "My mom is out of town so I just need to check on some stuff."

"Okay, no problem! I'll talk to you later!" The line made a distinct clicking noise, signaling the call had been ended.

Sighing, Serena sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating the situation. For an hour she mulled the information around in her mind until, finally, she made a decision. Growing up, her mother always told her to do the right thing, to follow your heart, even when the odds stacked up against her. She stood up with a stretch. Grabbing her bag, pokeballs, and heels, she quickly stepped through her front door. Locking the door behind her, she released her charizard from his capsule. The orange dragon roared in appreciation of being able to stretch his wings. She offered the drake a smile as she stroked his long neck. Climbing on his back, she instructed him to fly towards the prison. She was going to follow her heart and do what was right.

* * *

Lysandre paced around his cell, his footsteps even and rhythmic. He had been stripped from his fashionable suit and instead given grungy orange scrubs to wear. Although Team Flare had heavily doned the color, Lysadre found himself quickly hating the hue in its entirety. Not that it would matter for much longer, he thought to himself darkly. Kalos retained it's low crime rate because of endorsing strict and calloused dicipline. Although pun not inteaded, he began to think that perhaps the region had been appropriately named after all. He began to think about the course of his life, the friendships he made, the loves he had lost, all in all they were no more than useless facts of a soon to be deceased man. His crime? For trying to make the world perfect and beautiful.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a guard speaking to someone he could not see from his vantage point. After a few exchanged words the guard opened the outer door to his cell, to allow his surprise visitor in. His visitor, a sillouette from the bright light pouring in through the door, was small in stature. A young man or perhaps a woman was his guest. Leaning against the bars of his cage that separated him from the shadowed individual, he spoke up. "Come to see the man before he is slain before the eyes of many? How easy it is to accept a mans death when they do not have to meet his eyes. You, however, have come to see me anyway. For that alone, you have more courage than any man I have known." His monolouge was concluded by the sound of the door shutting and the light being cut off. His guest continued to stand in silence, as if a statue carved from stone. The soft clicking of heels filled the quiet air as a young woman wearing a red and black dress stepped into the light. For a brief moment he stared at her in disbelief until he gave way to humorless laughter. "Of all the people in the world, I did not expect to be greeted by you, Serena."

She said nothing as she held her chin up, evaluating the man that nearly ended all life to create his 'perfect world'. "I came here to tell you, that what you did, what you tried to do, was wrong." She struggled to keep her voice level.

He stared at her for a few moments increduously, as if he didn't believe what he heard or saw. Soon, his silence was replaced by laughter. "Is that so? Come to instruct me in the errors of my ways before the end? Or have you come to gloat in your victory of bringing down what people now discern is the face of evil? To squeeze lemon juice over the wound, hmm?" She remained silent, allowing him to continue his speech. "Or, perhaps you are here to apologize? To make peace with youself before you lose your chance of relieving your inner guilt?"

"Neither."

He scrunched his face as he tried to decipher her meaning. His icy blue eyes questioning. "Come again?"

"I mean," she started, her voice growing stronger. "I'm not here to gloat or apologize."

Lysandre restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Then why are you here?" He asked impatiently.

Serena bite her lip as she pulled a pokeball out of her bag. She stared at the red and white capsule before returning the redheads gaze. "I'm here to tell you, that even though what you did was wrong, what they are planning to do, is wrong too."

He glanced at the ball in her hand curiously before probbing futher. "Serena, what are you doing?"

"Something incredibly stupid." She admitted with a weighty sigh. Focusing her eyes, she casted the ball down, summoning the collausal dinosaur, Tyrantrum. The massive pokemon lunged towards the cell, causing Lysandre to jump back. Taking a bite, the Tyrantrum chomped through the metal bars of the cage and thrusted his head against the brick wall behind the redhead, creating an opening to the outside world. "Come on!" She hissed sharply, grabbing his hand when he didn't budge. "They'll send guards down here for sure, let's go!"

Lysandre looked down at the tiny hand wrapped tightly around his three fingers. With a nod he allowed the girl to lead him out of his cage and into freedom.

* * *

Just when I am thiiiis close to finishing my first fanfic, I start a new one. Go figure. Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This one is going to be more fast paced than my previous one, Excavation of the Heart, and focus more on romance than adventure.

I'm not the only one that ships this, right guys? Guys?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Her head told her she had been running for hours, but her feet told her she had been running for days. Either way, the thought of relaxing in her quiet bedroom sounded more enticing than ever before. She desperately wished she could ride her Charizard, but there was no way he could carry two adult passengers, especially not one as tall as Lysandre. She couldn't use Yvetal given how much he would stand out against the clear sapphire sky. Not to mention she wasn't ready for the two of them to see each other anytime soon, considering how their last encounter ended. Then there was the problem with the guard. She wouldn't be surprised if he recognized her. After defeating the Elite Four and becoming quite popular from her PR Videos, she had the displeasure of seeing her face mounted everywhere. Her, 'let's try everything at least once in life', motto was beginning to bite more and more by the minute.

She winced as another sharp pain shot through her ankle and up to her leg. Why of all days did she have to wear heels?! Pushing through the pain, she did her best to block it out by focusing on the present. Presently, she was running beside a dangerous criminal, one whom she broke out, and guiding him through the forest to escape from the law. If they were caught, likely she would suffer the same fate as the fugitive himself. Therefore, she was presently screwed. She gasped as another jolt of pain shot through her, causing her to stagger.

"Are you alright?" Came Lysandres voice behind her. His voice, masculine and powerful, was flavored with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine." She lied stubbornly, refusing to show weakness to him. She continued to run stiffly, ignoring the limp she had developed. Her footsteps were uneven and uncoordinated, causing her heeled boot to catch on a root that stuck up from the ground. Instinctively, she stretched her arms out to break her fall. Expecting to kiss the hard ground with her face, she was surprised when she felt a pair of arms behind her shoulders and knees, catching her and lifting her up. Opening her eyes, she saw Lysandre carrying her bridal style. She stared at him wordlessly. After all their encounters, she had never been this close to him before. His flamey hair was surprisingly soft as it brushed against her cheek. Underneath the smell of sweat and dust that came from imprisonment, he smelt faintly of something spicy, like ginger or cinnamon. Staring into his ice blue eyes she saw, for the first time, the man for who he was. He was strong and confident, passionate in his believes and desires. Yet there was something else, something she had not noticed before: a sadness, regret. Regret over what he had done, or regret for what he had not finished? She didn't have the answer to that question. Coming back to the present, her cheeks pinked, realizing she had been staring at him for quite some time now. She quickly turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze, but not before catching the smallest hint of a smile playing across his thin lips.

The pair continued to travel deeper into the forest, the sunlight retreating from the think foliage. The air was quiet, aside from the chirping of the thicket and the occasional crunch of dead leaves beneath the hoof of a stray Deerling. Serena was grateful for the relative silence. Rather than focusing on the man that carried her, she focused on trying to distinguish the different bird calls she heard. Just when she was in a heated debate with herself on whether or not a certain cry belonged to a Pidgey or a Pidove, they stopped, jarring her from her thoughts. "What is it?" She asked softly, her voice a weak whisper.

Lysandre stood like a statue, his head tilted as he focused on something only he could hear, his eyes searching. After several moments passed, he continued their trek. "We need to rest for the night." He replied simply.

Scouting out the forest ground he located what he deemed to be a suitable campground. Setting the young woman down on a mossy log, he instructed her not to move while he continued to prepare for the night. Serena watched with curious eyes as he gathered fallen bark, dried pine needles, and rocks the size of grapefruit. Creating a ring with the rocks, he dug out the grass from the center and replaced it with his findings. Striking a couple of flint stones together he created a spark, igniting the tinder. Standing, he clapped his hands together to remove the excess dust from his hands. "Stay here. I'll return soon." He glanced at the silent blonde who nodded in understanding.

The sun had long set as Serena sat waiting. She rubbed her cold hands together as she tried to draw warmth from the dying fire. She had moved several times to look for nearby sticks she could throw into the dying flames. After moving for the third time, she decided to remain seated just as Lysandre had instructed. Her right ankle throbbed as she sat, her patience waning. Staring into the fire, she began to wonder if he would ever return. And why would he? He was a free man now, and the only loose end, was her. Perhaps that is why he carried her so deep into the forest. Assuming she found her way out and didn't die of starvation, he would be far away and most likely out of the region that wanted his head- literally.

A startled squeak escaped her lips when she felt a firm hand clasp her shoulder. Turning her head sharply in the direction of her attacker, she saw Lysandre peering at her with amused eyes. "I didn't scare you, did I?" His thin lips curling into a grin.

"N-no!" She said defiantly. With a huff she crossed her arms and turned away. Hearing him chuckle she secretly glanced back at him. To her surprise he had returned, using the top half of his orange jumpsuit as a sack. Shirtless, he crouched down and spread his jacket out, revealing a collection of various nuts and berries. "You were looking for food?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded as he continued to separate and sort his findings. "Seeing how a certain young woman acted on impulse rather than reason, I assumed she also didn't give consideration to stocking up on supplies." He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Am I wrong?"

She narrowed her blue eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "No." She answered reluctantly. Staring down at her hands she frowned. He was right, she acted without thinking. Breaking a criminal out of prison and going on the run was like playing a game of chess, she had to plan her next five turns in advance. Unfortunately, she was never any good at chess. The emptiness of her hands were soon replaced with nuts and berries, consisting mostly of walnuts and blackberries.

"You need to eat."

She nodded without looking up, placing one of the blackberries in her mouth. She found it to be sweet with a tang of sour; almost, but not quite ripe. The two of them continued to eat in silence, the logs crackling and popping under the immense heat of the fire. After she had finished her meal, she wiped her hands on her dress, her hands stained from the dark juice of the berries. Picking up a stick from the collection the redhead had gathered, she tossed it in, enjoying the sight of the fire lapping at the thin piece of wood. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she winced as she accidentally moved her foot, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

Lysandre, who had been watching her from the corner of his eye took notice of her sudden change of demeanor. Shifting his gaze from her pained face to her ankle, he frowned. Getting up he knelt down in front of her, his back to the hot flames. Loosening the laces that bound her boot he tightened his hold as she tried to rip her foot from his grasp. "Hold still." He commanded.

"What are you-"

"I said, hold still." He locked eyes with her, daring her to defy him. The light from the flames caused his eyes to look pale gray in color. After seeing her bite her lip in silence and give in, he continued to work at removing her boot, occasionally pausing when she hissed in pain. After all the laces had been loosed he steadied her leg with one hand and the heel of her shoe with the other. Glancing up he warned her, "this will hurt." She nodded, her head like a bobble-head on a dashboard of a moving vehicle. In one swift movement he pulled the boot free from her swollen foot. She cried out in pain as a few tears rolled down her face. Squeezing her eyes shut she bit her knuckle, trying to block out the overwhelming pain. Pulling off her sock, Lysandre inspected the damage with a frown. It was obvious she had moved, even when he instructed her not to. Her ankle, now the size of a baseball, was swollen and bruised. Her fair skin turning purple. He wanted to reprimand her, tell her she wouldn't be hurting this much if she had just listened to him. His face softened, however, when he watched another hot tear roll down her cheeks. Despite her stupidity, she was also brave. She had broken him free from prison, saving his life, with no concern to her own well-being. Even now, she fought against the pain and gave into only a few silent tears. Sighing, he cradled her foot between his palms, gently stroking her skin. "It's looks like you've sprained your ankle. You won't be able to walk for the next few days."

She nodded as she watched him. The fire behind him made his already flame colored hair even brighter. His face was collected and focused as he continued to examine her injured foot. Her eyes continued to wander as she watched him. She could now see that beneath his suit, had been chiseled abs and hardened muscles. Every inch of his body seemed to be comprised of muscle. His broad shoulders, his muscular arms, even his hands had strength, yet, they were soft of cool over her hot and swollen ankle. She shut her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the sensation of his large hands glide over her skin.

"You need to take better care of yourself." He said at last.

She blinked, her face downcast. "I'm sorry." she said, guilty for making him worry and even care for her, when it was she who was supposed to be the hero.

He shook his head, his fiery mane waving. "You don't need to apologize. Just promise me you'll be more careful." Bringing her foot closer to his lips he planted a soft and lingering kiss on the top of her foot.

"I promise." She said with a slight stutter, blushing heavily. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin.

* * *

**OMG you guys I love writing about this pair! Serena is so fun to write about and Lysandre is such a sexy beast- ahem. Excuse my fangirling.**

**What are your thoughts? Any suggestions?**

**_Charboday: Thank you! And if you write a fanfic, please send me a PM so I can read it!_**

**_Wolfenite: Oh good. lol I didn't even think about how it reflected the theme of the story (go figure!) I almost went with a hanging, but since Kalos is based off of France, I decided to kick off the execution French Revolution style._**

**_S: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I know I had fun writing it) :D_**

**R&R! (thank you BitCrushe, Charboday, Duskii, Pens-are-my-Shurikens, and Wolfenite for your favs/follows!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

That following morning, Serena awoke to the smell of burning wood, damp earth, and something spicy with a hint of sweetness. She involuntarily shivered as a cool breeze swept across her face and legs. Forcing her heavy lids open, she blinked to clear her blurred vision. She had fallen asleep on the dew covered grass, beside the burnt out campfire. Feeling another shiver approaching, she tugged at the fabric that protected her chest from the cold. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Looking down she spotted an orange jacket pulled over her like a blanket. Upon seeing the fabric, the events from the previous day came swarming back to her. She had thought it all to be a strange lucid dream. Craning her neck to look across from her, she saw the redhead leaning up against a tree, watching the sunrise. Suppressing a yawn she sat up to stretch her achy body, involuntarily cringing when she moved her foot. She had hoped that too had been a dream.

Hearing movement, Lysandre tilted his head in her direction. Sitting up, she clung to his prison vest as if it were the last piece of warmth left in the world. He could read the question in her eyes as she regarded him. "Someone should keep watch at all times, we can only stay here in hiding for so long before someone finds us." She nodded in acknowledgment as she pulled the fabric from her petite shoulders.

"Thank you," she began, while staring at the material in her hands. "for the blanket." Unable to stand, she folded the jacket into a neat square before tossing it to him.

"There is no need to thank me," he said, catching the jacket in one hand. "Any man who would think himself a gentleman would not allow a young woman to freeze in the night."

_Wow._ Serena thought to herself. _Even the criminals in Kalos are more of a gentlemen than most men I have met._ Coming to, she blinked, puzzled, as he stood to leave. "Where are you going?" For a moment she began to panic. She would not be able to fend for herself in the woods, not without help.

"I will return shortly," he replied, shrugging the jacket back on. "I am going to search for more food. If you see anyone approaching, do not hesitate to fight." He commanded, pointing to her bag which contained her pokeballs.

Once more she nodded, watching him until he disappeared into the woods. Sighing she scooted up against the log to give her back support. Leaning her head back she stared up at the sky, catching glimpse of blue when the deep green leaves blew in the wind. Closing her eyes she focused on the sounds, allowing it to engulf her. Pidoves, or Pidgeys, she could never actually decide, chirped happily. A family of Heracross were communicating by a series of clicks and squeaky hisses. Bushes were rustled as a Sawsbuck or Stantler made it's passing. She found the noises to be relaxing, harmonious, and somewhat boring. Opening her eyes she reached for her bag, digging through the contents. Selecting the pokeball she had been searching for she clicked the center button with a smile. A bright flash of red light emerged from the capsule, revealing her Greninja. The large blue and white ninja frog immediately hugged his trainer, grinning behind his scarf-like tongue. "Alright, alright. I missed you too." She laughed as he continued to rub his slimy face on hers. Using her fingertips she rubbed his tongue, causing him to giggle and squirm in happiness. She laughed as she watched her pokemon. Not only was he her first pokemon, but one of her closest friends. Selecting a strawberry flavored pokepuff from her bag she handed it to him. Accepting the treat he hopped onto the log and munched happily. When he finished he cupped his webbed hands together, asking for more. "Fine, one more." She said giving into his request. "But that's it for today, I don't know how long until I can buy more." Content with her explaination he finished his second treat and curled up beside her to take a nap. Serena giggled as she stroked his head, but her smile was not long-lasting. Instead, she began to focus on the situation at hand. _How long will I be out here, I wonder?_

* * *

By the fourth day since Lysandre had been set free, he and Serena had fallen into their own little routine. At night, she would sleep and he would stay awake to keep watch. Morning, she would spend time with her pokemon while he searched for food and firewood. In the afternoon they would eat just before Lysandre slept. Is was only during the late evening did they spend any reasonable time together. More often than not, in was spent in silence, save for Serena writing in her journal or Lysandre whittling away at a piece of wood with his knife. She never did find out where that knife came from.

Serena lay on her back with her knees bent over the log. She used her bag as a pillow and Lysandres jacket as a blanket. No longer did it smell like dust and sweat, now, it smelt like campfires and wilderness with a hint of spice. She rather liked it. She kicked her feet absentmindedly as she stared at the stars, visible in patches through the thick trees. Glancing over she watched Lysandre finish a particular carving he had been working on and study his craftsmanship before tossing it into the hungry flames. She sighed as the flames lapped at the wood. For four days, they had said very little to one another, Serena knew that if one more silent night passed, she would surely go mad. "I have an idea." She called out softly.

"And what may that be?" He asked, not lifting his eyes.

"Well," she started, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "We could play twenty questions."

He paused his whittling to consider her suggestion. "I'll pass." Another chip fell to the ground as he flicked his wrist.

"Oh, come on!" She begged, rolling to her knees to get a better view of him. "We've been hiding in this forest for three and a half days and I still don't know anything about you. It'll be fun, I promise!"

Lysandre paused his handiwork to momentarily study her. Sighing, he cast the rest of his carving into the fire. "Alright, if you insist."

She giggled excitedly knowing the argument had been won. She tapped a finger o her lips in thought as she decided what to ask first. "Alright, what is your favorite color?"

"Red." He replied simply while watching the fire. "And you?"

_Normally you come up with your own questions..._she thought to herself, but let it slide. "Blue. It's pretty and serene." She smiled sheepishly while rubbing her arms when he glanced up at her. "Favorite food?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Boeuf bourguignon."

She scrunched her nose in confusion. "What is that?"

"It's a stew made from beef, braised in red wine, and seasoned with garlic, onions, herbs and mushrooms." He replied while stirring the fire with a stick. "I believe that was two questions you asked, so I get the next two for free." He gave into a small grin when he caught a glimpse of her pouting. "What is your favorite food and why did you become a pokemon trainer?"

"Strawberries," she smiled at the thought. Her face took a more serious note as she considered his next question. With a sigh she responded, "All my life I've lived in the shadow of my mom. I guess I just wanted to choose my own destiny. Professor Sycamore and my friends from Vaniville Town helped me become a great trainer, but ironically, it was Team Fabulous that helped me choose my destiny." She resumed her stargazing after her explanation.

"Team Fabulous?" He asked, his face quizzical.

Serena began to laugh in embarrassment at her slip-up. "Um yeah, that's my, uh, nickname for Team Flare."

Lysandre chuckled to himself. "It's fitting and absurd. I like it." Although the game was somewhat childish in nature, he found himself enjoying it. As the leader behind Team Flare, he rarely had the chance to become well acquainted with new people. Not to mention, none of his subordinates would dare question him and his background.

"Does your family live here in Kalos?" She continued.

Lysandre shook his head as he brushed the chips of wood from his blade. "My parents died when I was very young, I was their only child."

"I'm so sorry," she breathed unsure how to respond.

"It's alright. I never felt like I was alone. Augustine has always been there for me, I always considered him as my brother." Sheathing his knife his rubbed his cool hands together and focused his attention on his companion. "What about you, Serena? Where is your family?"

"Ah, well it's just me and my mom." She said plucking a few blades of grass from the ground.

"And your father?" He probbed.

The blonde shrugged as she allowed the blades of grass to be carried off by the wind. "No idea. He left us when I was eight. I haven't seen him since."

Lysandre, long forgetting about their game and more concerned with getting to know the girl better asked another question that had been on his mind for some time. "Serena, how old are you?" He knew asking a woman her age was like playing with fire, but given the nature of their conversation he felt confident he could boldly ask without suffering any repercussions.

"Eighteen." She answered. "I turn nineteen next month. What about you?"

"Twenty-eight."

The blonde bolted up from her lazy posture to stare at the man incredulously. She had always assumed he was much older than her. Like, thirty-five at the youngest. Studying his face she saw that, despite the deep creases beneath his eyes, his ice blue eyes still held a youthful vigor. Knowing he was only ten years her senior seemed to change things for some reason. "I see." she bite her lip as another question pressed on her mind. "So, I guess you probably have a wife or girlfriend, huh?" Her face burned from asking such an intimate question. She wasn't even sure why she asked, but once the question came to her, she could't shake it.

The redhead gave a sad smile with a airy laugh. "No, actually. I never had the time or opportunity. Instead I focused on my beliefs and cause." He stretched his arms, relieving the tension from his carving. "I am sure you do not share in my loneliness, though. A young woman as beautiful and accomplished as yourself doubtless has many suitors to choose from." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye so he could study her reaction.

"Ah, I um, it's not like that at all." She stuttered in embarrassment, her face burning. "You see, growing up, I always moved too much to commit to any sort of relationship. One day I am living in Hoenn, the next I am in Unova." She flicked her wrist back and forth to illustrate her flippancy in the matter.

"I see." He murmured softly to himself. A silence fell over the two of them, save from the crackling of the fire and chirping of nocturnal pokemon. He knew that she had had her fill of their game but he still had one question lingering in his mind. Every time he went to sleep and every time he woke up the same question came to his mind, "Why did you help me escape?" His question was so clear cut, his voice so firm, that it took the young woman by surprise.

Serena starred at the man for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. She too had asked herself what she was thinking when she set a convicted felon free. With a sigh she leaned against the log with a light thud. "I know breaking the law is bad," she began with a shake of her head. "but letting someone die is bad too. I want to do the right thing but it seems like the lines that separates right from wrong is getting more blurred everyday."

"Sometimes," Lysandre began, his voice sympathetic. "to do the right thing, you have to do the wrong thing first."

For the first time, she felt like she could understand his radical thinking, despite how delusional he might have been. Although there would never be a good enough reason to commit genocide, the principle behind the matter, to commit an evil for the sake of the greater good, suddenly rang true. A chilly breeze swept through their camp, threatening to extinguish their fire. She shivered violently as she clutched the orange jacket around her shoulders. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice was weak and uncertain, as if doubting itself.

He gave into a laugh before responding. "You decide to ask for permission now of all times?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her line of reasoning. "Of course you can ask, you can ask me anything, Serena."

A smile tugged at her lips as she lowered her head slightly. "Could I sleep next to you, tonight? It's just really cold." She added before he could say something.

His eyes widened in surprise. These past few days he had kept his distance from her, trying to respect her space and more than likely distrust of him. His features softened as he watched her shivering, her big blue eyes pleading. Extending his arm towards her, he waved her over. Immediately she stood to her feet and crossed over to him. Patting to the spot beside him, she obediently sat down, tilting her head back to smile gratefully at him.

"Thank you." She beamed, her cheeks slightly rosy.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back. She snuggled up beside Lysandre and the tree he leaned against, protected from the chilled wind and warmed by the fire and his warmth. Within minutes she was sound asleep. He continued to watch her peaceful face even after she fell asleep, unconsciously raking his fingers through her blonde hair. Despite sleeping in the woods for half a week, she still managed to keep her hair neat and soft. His finger wandered closer to her face, gently stroking her cheek. _Perhaps the world had been beautiful, afterall, _he thought to himself as he adjusted the jacket that had slipped from her petite shoulders.

* * *

**And here, we have the meet and greet portion of our fanfic. :D**

**Okay, this chapter took me quite a while to finally work out. I played with different scenarios but never really liked any of them. Then I decided to go about it this way. I hope you guys like it too.**

**Charboday: I am so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too! (I can't wait to write the next chapter *cough* the plot thickens *cough*)**

**MizuUmaSenju: Oh, good! I know when I went to look up fanfics with this pairing I was really disappointed with the lack of results. I am glad you enjoy this fic though :)**

**Pens-are-my-Shurikens: But of course, my dear! I hope you find this chapter cute too.**

**LittleOfATsundere: Hey I know you! lol I am glad you stepped over to check out this fic too. I have to admit, when I started up my Y game, I thought to myself that he and Serena might be a good pairing, then when he introduced Lysandre, that all went out the window. haha**

**The Lovely Anon: Oh wow, thank you! (sexy is one of my goals for this fic) ;)**

**Lilly: Thanks! I can't get enough of these two. **

**Someone: Yes! You got it! :D**

**(Thank you MizuUmaSenju, idheen1, Sapphire Lapis, ShinyEsp, idheen1, GracingOctober, and LittleOfATsundere for your favs/follows!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Serena woke from her sleep to find the orange haired man sound asleep beside her. She couldn't help but grin as she watched him sleep, his chest raising and lowering as he breathed, his face peaceful with a hint of a smile on his lips. Very carefully she stood, careful not to wake him, and laid the jacket over his bare chest. After sleeping next to him, she had learned that his body emitted a lot of heat, but she still didn't want him to catch a chill. She stretched out her back and limbs pleased from the rhythmic pops. Standing on one leg like a flamingo she very gently stretched her ankle, as Lysandre had shown her how to do. She was rested enough to walk for short distances, but still could not run. Since her last encounter with running, she didn't argue. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she decided on a quick stroll through the forest until her companion woke up.

As she walked, she smiled against the cool breeze. Summer was passing, soon Autumn would take it's place. Every once in a while she would see a fully grown male Sawsbuck with Autumn leaves mixed into his leafy antlers. Her heart skipped a beat as a loud noise erupted in the morning air. She looked around in panic, desperately looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly it dawned on her that she noise had been coming from her bag, specifically her Holo Caster. "Wow, great reception out here." She mumbled to herself as she picked up the device. She debated whether or not to answering it. Deciding it would be fine, she clicked the accept button, casuing Tierno's holographic image being displayed.

"Hey hey! Lady S! How are ya?" He grinned, using the nickname he chose for her.

Serena grinned in return, she had sorely missed her friends. "Hey Tierno, what's up?"

"Not too much, not too much." He said with a nod. "Other than I'm planning a week long camping trip! The whole gang is gettin' back together! Wanna come?"

Serena shook her head with a sad smile. "Thanks but I'm in Unova with my mom right now, sorry." She lied. She hated to lie to her friends but if they knew she was still in Kalos, they would keep pressuring her to go.

"Oh, yeah..." Tierno trailed off. I forgot Shuana mention something about your mom racing... hey," he paused, his face enlargening as he leaned in. "That looks like the Santalune Forest behind you!"

The blondes heart began to race as she feared she might be caught in her lie. "Um, no, all the forests in Unova look like Santalune. I'm in Pinwheel." She hopped that the static from the Holo Caster would hide the beads of cold sweat trickling down her face.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Tierno gave in. "That's too bad. We're almost at Santalune right now, if you were there I was going to say you should join us. I am sure Trevs brought an extra sleeping bag, he is always way too prepared-"

"You're in Santalune right now?" Serena interrupted, fighting back the panic in her voice.

Tierno tilted his head in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing!" She said hurriedly. "I just thought you knew about the ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" He said, his voice trembling.

"Yeah," She continued, struggling to spin her story. "Haunters and Banettes everywhere. I even heard here is a Spiritomb somewhere."

"Oh man..." Tierno said, holding his head. "I gotta let the others know. Thanks Lady S, I'll talk to you later!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as his image disappeared. Shoving the device back into her bag she hurried back to their camp as quickly as she could. She had to tell Lysandre that they were no longer alone in Santalune!

* * *

Lysandre had woken up shortly after the young woman had left. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the jacket she had left with him. More and more it began to smell her as the jacket absorbed her scent. There were other scents mixed in, such as smoke from the camp fire and fresh pine, but it also had a sweet vanilla smell. He was not a man who enjoyed sugary treats, but he found himself craving vanilla more and more each day. His thoughts were broken when he saw the aforementioned woman tear through the forest towards him.

"Ly-sandre!" She huffed, tiredly.

Jumping to his feet he quickly strode to her side, fear and worry coursing through his veins. Grasping her shoulder with his hand to steady her, he cupped her cheek in his other hand to look at her. "Serena, what is it? What has happened?"

She tried her best to explain that her friends had decided to stay in Santalune for a week and that they had to leave before they were spotted. Meanwhile Lysandre had continued to hold her face and even ran his hand up and down her arm, making it very difficult for her to focus. "We have to get out of here." She said at last.

Lysandre nodded, "Get your things, we leave in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? We have to leave now-"

The red head pressed a finger against her lips. "If your friends stumble against our little camp, do you not suspect they would try to investigate?"

Serena bite her lip as he locked his eyes with hers. He had a point, if it had been her that found a fresh camp, no doubt she would try to find out who it was. Grabbing her bag and their small supply of food, she waited as Lysandre finished. Breaking the rocks from their formation he buried the ashes of their fire in dirt and dried leaves. Kicking away the most obvious of footprints, he nodded to the young woman. Together they abandoned their temporary residence.

As they walked, they spoke only when necessary, leaving Serena to her thoughts. Where would they go? Where could they hide? She could bring him to her home, but what about when her mom comes home, what then? _Hi mom, meet this older man I have been spending the night with. By the way, did you know he's a criminal?_ She groaned as the scene played out in her mind. She expected Lysandre to shush her for making any sound other than her steps, but heard none. Turning around she saw she was alone. Instantly she panicked. Where did he go? Did he get left behind or did she wander off? _Crap!_

Backtracking, she searched for her companion desperately. Turning the corner of a particularly large tree she came face to face with Tierno. Her eyes widened as she stared at the larger male. "T-Tierno!"

"Serena?" He asked, quizzical. He squinted his dark eyes in thought. "I thought you were in Unova."

"Yeah, you see I..." She put her shaky hand to her head as she looked away.

"It's okay. I understand." he said, his head down. He took a deep breath and lifted his beaming face towards her. "Shauna must have told you we were all going camping and you were trying to surprise us!" He laughed.

"You got me!" She laughed nervously, joining him.

"Come on! We already found a good spot to camp out! It's on the edge of the forest next to a stream, you and your Greninja will love it!" His arms full of firewood that he had found.

Serena gave into a smile, Tierno was always mindful of people and their pokemon, it was the biggest reason why she began buddies with him to begin with. "That sounds great, Tierno, thank you."

Serena followed Tierno back to the camp and met up with her friends who had just finished setting up camp. Sure enough, Trevor had brought an extra sleeping bag and tent which he gladly gave to her to use. Tierno had brought marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate squares to make smores out of, Shauna and Trevor had brought a mixture of boards games and playing cards, while Calem brought his share of ghost stories. After the sun had long descended, the five of them stayed up late into the night, enjoying their vacation. Serena did her best to enjoy the time spent with her friends, but she could not keep from worrying about Lysandre. Perhaps it was for the best, she reasoned. If Kalos had been hunting for her head as well, surely her friends would have said something. So perhaps he had left her intentionally, to save her from becoming a fugitive for the rest of her life. Although the gesture was noble, she couldn't help the twinge of hurt in her heart from his abandonment. She couldn't survive being abandoned a second time in her life.

"Serena, are you okay?" Shauna asked sweetly, nudging her friends shoulder.

The blonde smiled as she looked at her friend. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind is all. I think I'll go take a walk."

"Alright, we'll be here." She smiled once more.

She felt a surge of happiness bubble up from within her as her friend smiled at her with those kind eyes. Shauna was the first friend she made in the group, being the only two girls let them become very close. Shauna could always read her, always knew when something bothered her, and always knew how to cheer her up. "I'll be back." She nodded. Leaving the campfire behind she followed the path of the stream to try and clear her thoughts.

"I'm really glad you came." Calems voice said behind her.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him. Whipping around, her friend and rival held his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. "Yeah, this is fun." She agreed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The pair continued to stand awkwardly before Calem broke the silence.

"Look," he said with a sigh. "I know things have been different since we defeated Team Flare in Geosenge. But you can't keep feeling responsible for what happened. It's not your fault."

She had nearly forgotten how she had confided in him after Team Flares defeat. Witnessing the weapon collapsing, she couldn't help but feel she had caused Lysandre's death. At least, she had thought he had died under the tons of rubble. The two of them had finally started to get close but after Geosenge, she withdrew. This was the first time they had talked since that day. "Thanks Calem," she said with a nod. "I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" He shrugged. The two of them laughed before the air became silent once more around them. "Can I be honest about something?" He asked, suddenly.

"Sure, anything."

He shifted his feet nervously before continuing. "I was hopping that this camping trip would help us get close, you know, like it used to be."

"I would like that." she admitted.

Calem's face lit up more than she had ever seen before. "Great, we'll I'll see you back at camp." Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. With a wave and a smile he was off.

The young woman remained glued in her spot in shock as she watched the young man walk back. She thought he wanted to be close like before, did he actually mean he wanted more? Her head slowly dropped down as she looked at her hands, her fingers were trembling.

"That was the young man that was with you the day we battled under Geosenge."

"Lysandre!" She gasped upon hearing his voice. Looking through the forest she found him leaning against a tree, watching her. After checking her surroundings she charged towards him in the forest. "What are you doing here? You should be far away from here!"

The man looked down at her as she tried her best to glare at him. Stroking the loose strand of hair that had once been tucked behind her ear he answered, "I had to make sure you were okay."

She froze as she regarded him, her frustration melting. "I thought you had left so I wouldn't-"

"I did." He finished. With a heavy sigh he continued. "I didn't want you involved, I still don't, but I had to make sure you were alright."

"But, why? You should worry about yourself right now, I don't understand."

"Because." He said, his voice soft, "I can no longer deny the feelings I have developed for you, Serena." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her in, placing a kiss on her right cheek. He chuckled as he watched her cerulean orbs widen in surprise, her lips slightly parted. "You should return to them, before they wonder where you have gone."

"Y-yeah. Right." She stuttered holding her cheek. Like a drone, she stumbled back to camp, her mind more clouded than it had been before she left.

Lysandre stayed in the shadows of the forest as he watched her go. He clenched his fist, his nails threatening to pierce his skin. Once his mind had been set on something, there was no turning back. Unlike his endeavors with Team Flare, he refused to lose.

* * *

Once Serena had returned to camp, she saw everyone had decided to retire for the night. Waving goodnight to Shauna, she climbed into her dark tent. Too tired to change into the clothes Shauna gave her, she crawled into her sleeping bag. Her bed was surprisingly warm, turning over she came face to face with Tierno. She choked back a scream as she punched him in the face. "What are you doing in my Tent, Tierno?!" She hissed.

The larger male groaned as he held his offended nose. "Hey this is your fault! If you hadn't freaked me out with all that ghost talk, I wouldn't be in here in the first place!"

"So go sleep with Trevor!" She retaliated, sitting up.

"I can't share a tent with another dude..." He trailed off with a frown.

"So you think THIS is better?!" She continued to glare at him until she couldn't help it any longer. Breaking into laughter she explained, "Tierno, I was just messing with you! There are no ghosts in this forest!" She continued to laugh until her eyes teared up. "Go back to your own tent."

He pouted, his round checks puffed out. "Are you saying you don't want to snuggle with lil' 'ol Tierno? Us fluffy guys make great cuddlers." He bat his eyes at her playfully, causing her to laugh even harder.

"No! Now get out! Arceus!" She cried, pushing him towards the flap of her tent.

"Alright, alright. Next time." He winked playfully before stepping out and zipping up the tent.

Serena shook her head as her giggles finally subsided. Crawling back into her bag, she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts temporarily subsiding.

* * *

Coming back from the stream for the fresh drink of water, Calem walked into the camp towards his tent. "What's got you smiling, Shauna?" he asked, as he passed the petite girl.

"Oh, nothing much." She giggled. "I just saw Serena came back all spacey, I take it someone decided to give her a goodnight kiss?" She winked, nudging him in the ribs.

He flushed in surprise. "H-how did you- what makes you say that?" He asked, his heart racing. Did she say something to Shauna?

"Woman's intuition," she boasted. "That, and she came back holding her right cheek. A woman always holds that kiss of the person she loves. Anyway, goodnight! Don't stay up late." she nudged him again before giggling to herself.

Calem's beaming smile slowly began to fade as he considered Shauna's words. "But..." He began, his mind relaying the information in slow motion. "I had kissed her left cheek. Who does Serena love?" Stepping into his tent, he paused as Serena's began to unzip. Should he try and talk to her about it now? Or maybe it should wait until morning? He didn't have to decide on the better course of action as a person, other than Serena stepped out the tent. He could hear her distinct giggling from inside as Tierno stepped out. Calem's eyes flashed with anger as he narrowed them. It was Tierno! Throwing himself onto his sleeping bag he tried to wrap his head around this new piece of information. What did Tierno have that he didn't? Realization had finally dawned on him after an hour passed. "Of course!" He whispered to himself. "She wants a challenge! Serena would never go for Trevor because she constantly beat him in their pokedex battles, and she doesn't want me because she always defeats me in battle, but Tierno... he dances! Serena doesn't know how! So of course she would choose him, why would she want to be with a man that was constantly second best to her?" Filled with determination he shut his tired eyes, "This isn't over yet, I will not loose to you Tierno!"

* * *

"So, um, why did you bring me out here?" Serena asked as she watched Calem clear out the rocks and branches from the area by the stream. As soon as breakfast had finished he had practically dragged her to this spot- the spot he had kissed her the night before.

"You'll see." He replied. After finishing his work he stepped into the center and motioned for her to join him.

Shrugging, she walked towards him. Curiosity getting the best of her. She squeaked in surprised as he pulled her close, his left hand on her waist, his right hand clasping hers. "Wait, what?" He had already began falling into a rhythmic pattern of footwork, expertly leading her and catching her before she would fall.

"Tierno isn't the only one who can dance, you know." He said coolly.

"Yeah, see that now." She replied, slightly winded. She was thankful her ankle had finally healed, but her lack of exercise had made her out of shape. "Although I am impressed, why are we ballroom dancing right now?"

"Well, we've been friends for six months now, and still barely know each other." He answered, swirling her.

"True." She continued, after she had finished spinning. "But why dancing?"

Pulling her into a dip, Calem stared into her eyes, unable to hold his tongue. "because I know about you and Tierno."

"What?"

"I saw him, in your tent. I always knew you guys were close but I didn't realize-" She began to giggle, interrupting him. "What's so funny?"

"You!" She laughed, harder this time. "Tierno came into my tent because I told him there were ghosts and he got scared. He's like my brother!"

"So you guys aren't-"

"No!" She laughed once more, finally gaining control. "There's nothing between us, I swear."

"I see." His mind swarmed with thoughts as his body continued to dance. Perhaps Shauna had got it wrong, she was directionally challenged after all. And since there was no one else with Serena, is was him! He had been battling against himself! Confident with this new information, he dipped her even lower than before, causing her to grasp in surprise. Pulling her back up, he pulled her in even closer, his hand sliding to her hip as they moved. "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

Serena stared back in shock, her face burning. "Um, no. Don't think so." She replied nervously.

"Well it's true." He said, matter-of-factly. "Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me." Their dancing ceased abruptly as he let go of her hand to stroke her face.

Serena felt her heart beating so hard, she could hear it. "Wai- what are you?" The male ignored her question as he leaned his head in towards hers, his left hand holding her at the hip. Unable to free herself from his hold she shut her eyes, a soft moan escaping her throat. He had apparently taken this as encouragement as leaned in deeper, his nose brushing hers. _No..._ She cried silently. _Please... Lysandre!_

As if hearing her silent plea, she felt the male being forcefully thrown off and a pair of strong hands pull her away. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Lysandre standing behind her, his eyes more icy than usual. "A gentleman always asks for permission before stealing a kiss." He growled, his voice deep and throaty.

Catching his balance, Calem stared at the man incredulously. "You! You're supposed to be in prison! How did you get out?" He exclaimed.

_Interesting, _Lysandre thought to himself. _They must not have announced my escape to public ears, likely to prevent from tarnishing their perfect record._ "That does not concern you, boy."

"Serena," Calem whispered nervously, "Get away from him. He's dangerous!"

Serena opened her mouth to speak but Lysandre beat her to it. "She is coming with me." To emphasize his point, he pulled the young woman even closer to his body. She lowered her head to hid her deep crimson blush, being pressed up against the man so tightly made her privy to feeling certain... things she never had before.

Calem took it as something entirely different- a sign of defeat. "Let her go!" He shouted, his fist shaking. He had left his pokeballs at the camp, but Lysandre didn't know that. "Don't make me battle a defenseless man."

Calem was right, Lysandre no longer had his pokemon, but he was not at all defenseless. _The knife!_ Serena thought in terror. _He wouldn't... would he?_ Looking up at his eyes, she bite her lip. "Calem please, just go!" He blinked at her in confusion and astonishment. "Please, I'll be okay. Just get out of here!"

"Serena..." He whispered, his gray eyes pleading. "Don't do this. You don't have to try and be the hero."

It broke her heart to see his expression. Unable to face him, she turned her head away._  
_

"I will not say this again," Lysandre growled. "Serena is coming with me, now leave."

"No!" Calem shouted defiantly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Swifter than Serena thought was humanly possible, the red head delivered a swift blow to the back of Calems head with his elbow. His eyes rolled back as the sound of bone clashed against bone. With a heavy thud, Calem fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Calem!" Serena cried out, tears in her eyes. Kneeling down she pressed two shaky fingers to his throat.

"The boy is fine." Lysandre answered for her. "He'll be awake in ten minutes with no more than a headache. That gives us just enough of a head start so he cannot follow. Serena." He said, catching her attention. "If you wish to stay here, with your friends, I respect your wishes. However, if you wish to accompany me, we must leave now."

She sniffled as she rose to her feet. She was already in too deep, she could not abandon Lysandre now. She had to see this through. "I wish to be with you."

The man gave into a tight yet sincere smile, as if he was fighting it. Grasping her hand he gently pulled her towards him so he could whisper in her ear. Her lashes fluttered against his cheek as his hot breath his her ear. "Then let us run, Ma Chère."

* * *

**Oh look, a plot!**

**Thank you EVERYONE for waiting so freaking long for this chapter! Seriously, it was like a month. I had been busy with work, finding work, went on a cruise, got ridiculously sick, and then lost interest in writing. But after returning to this fic, I am sooooo into again. OMG I love this pair. But yadda yadda, you don't read this fic to learn about me!**

_Charboday: Thanks! Okay I have to know, if your profile pic a doctor who reference? (I hope it is!)_

_The Lovely Anon: Aww thank you! You are too sweet. I wish there were more fics of this pairing but I am happy about this fics popularity!_

_Yvonne-chan: So what do you think of this ending? ;)_

_LittleOfATsundere : Hahaha, Professor Sexyname. What's funny, is my husband chose X because he liked Xerneas so I chose Y to be different. But now that I have Yveltal, I love him waaay more. He's just... such as badass. LOL_

_Kalareon: Yay! I am glad you like it! I was really uncertain if I should writing about them but I am glad I did. :)_

_Failisse : OMG thank you! I still feel like my writing is erratic, maybe it's getting better? For your kind words, here is chapter four. :D_

_(Thank you, Clouds of Silver, sordsister, Eeveeleah, Kyo-Chans, Kalareon, Rex the Tyrunt, XxLockexX, himeko63, Failisse, The Psychopath, Flameshadowwolf, OtakuHarunaHimawari, zakurosnow, ToraPrincess, niasweet71, Deux Silences, Sharmon, youaresleeping, EtherealKnight21, Princess Blaziken, TheZettaFactor, Kyo-Chans, ToraPrincess, Drindrak, Lucariofan24680, for all your favs/follows)_

**Holy Feebas it's like you guys like this fic or something. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Serena and Lysandre traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. She guessed it was already midday but the heavy foliage above them made it nearly impossible to be certain. When she began to tire from her sore ankle, the redhead scooped her into his arms and continued. No words were exchanged as they trekked through the wilderness. Serena clung to his orange jacket as he walked, her mind a swirling whirlwind of thoughts. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Lysandre had just handed her a ticket to a clean get away, her hands would be clean. But she turned it down. And then there was Calem. Calem was convinced that Lysandre had kidnapped her. She wanted to explain that it wasn't the case, to tell him the truth, but she began to see the wisdom in Lysandre's actions. If he had run off on his own, likely Calem would have contacted the authority's. However, by taking her with him, almost ensured that Calem would not go public with his information. For now, they were protected. She sighed as all this information weighed on her mind.

"Are you alright?" Lysandre asked, not even remotely out of breath.

"Yeah, just... tired." She decided to go with this explanation for now.

"Do not worry, we are almost there." He assured her.

Deeper and deeper. The sunlight no longer penetrated the dense forest. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice garnished with a hint of worry.

Coming up to a large moss encrusted boulder, surrounded by ivy and low branches, he set her down. "When we were children, Augustine and myself found this little hide out. We used to come here to play; no one else knew about it." Rolling the heavy boulder back a couple of inches, he tore away some of the ivy, revealing a metal panel with a keypad. After trying a couple of combinations a click and the sound of metal against metal filled the air. "When I founded Team Flare, I returned to this place, making it one of my many bases of operations." He stepped through, the young woman following behind him. As they walked, censored lights flicked on. "As you can see, it has been many years since I last stepped foot in here."

Serena gazed in wonder at their surroundings. She found it difficult to describe. Adorned with smooth mahogany wood, antiques, fine art, and a hint of Victorian air, it resembled a mansion. However, there was a homeliness to it, much like a cottage. But, there was something else, something... dark. It was a lair. Like a dark and twisted mansion from a fairy-tail. That was the best she could describe it as. She followed the red head through the corridor, listening as he explained the rooms and how she would navigate her way through the lair. Stopping at a room, he pressed the door open and motioned for her to step in first. It was a master bedroom, adorned with deep reds, rich browns, and bronze. The walls were covered in various works of art- impressionism, abstract, still life, and portraits. Antique furniture such as a mirrored armoire, bookcases, and nightstands lined the walls and in the center was a king sized bed, complete with red comforter and translucent bronze curtains shielding it. "Lysandre," she spoke at last. "This room is beautiful!" It was a sharp contrast from her room of blue walls and ocean themed knickknacks.

"It's yours."

She spun on her heels in shock. "What? What about you? Where are you going to sleep?"

He chuckled at her concern. "I have my study room. I slept there more often than I ever did here. Please, make yourself comfortable, Serena." He stretched his hands out, inviting her to accept the room as her own. "I have some things to attend to, but I will see you tonight. Dinner will be served at five o'clock." With a cordial bow, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Serena excitedly inspected the rest of the room in it's entirety. The room looked so neat and unused, aside from the dust and heavy cloth over most of the statues and paintings. Pulling them free she coughed as she waved her hand, tiny particles of dust glimmering in the light. Most of the art was Kalosian by nature, featuring nude women, landscapes, and food and wine. She found the statues to be particularly interesting. Each one was hand crafted from a different stone; marble, granite, clay, malachite, and jade, mostly of peoples busts. The bookshelves were lined with books on mathematics, philosophy, history, and literature. Quickly losing interest in the books she moved onto the rest of the room until she spotted a door. Curiously, she opened it. Behind the door was a massive bathroom. A long bronze vanity, a massive obsidian tub, and a bowl shaped sink with a toilet beside it. She felt that she could die happy. It had been five days since she had tasted the luxury of indoor plumbing. Immediately she stripped her clothes off and kicked them to the side. After filling the cool tub with hot water she stepped in, pleased with the burning liquid against her dry skin. After spending no less than an hour bathing, she wrapped a towel around herself in search of clean clothing. Stepping back into the bedroom to rummage through the armoire, she found a white rectangular box sitting on the bed. Opening it, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful blue dress studded with small crystals. She had not seen the box before, had Lysandre drop this off when she was in the bath? Her face burned at the thought. Dropping the towel to her feet she slid into the beautiful gown. At the bottom of the box was a pair of matching heels. Slipping them on, she was pleased to find that they fit perfectly. The dress on the other hand, fit a little too perfectly for her taste. The fabric clung snugly to her body, emphasizing every curve and feature. She blushed as she looked at her self in the mirror, somewhat eager to see his expression when he saw her. Looking over to the clock on the nightstand she saw it was already fifteen to five. _Oh no!_ She thought in a panic. She had not realized how much time had elapsed. In a hurry she pulled her hair into a loose bun, loose strands rebelling. Opening the door she rushed down the hall, desperately trying to remember her way around.

Several missed turns later, she stumbled across the dining hall. Splayed across the table were silver dishes with matching lids, concealing the contents within. As she tried to decide on which of the many chairs to choose from, she was met with Lysandre holding two wine flutes and a bottle of champagne. He too had changed from his abused clothing and was dressed in something more refined. A rich black suit with a white collared shirt, a red tie, and matching pocket square. His cufflinks were of gold and garnet. He paused momentarily as he took her in. No longer did she look like a kid, a wild teenager, now she was an elegant women, complete with a woman's body. Setting the champagne and flutes down he took her hand in his and gently kissed the top of her hand. "You look beautiful, Ma Chérie."

She smiled nervously under his compliment. "Thanks. The dress is beautiful, by the way, thank you."

He shook his fiery mane. "The pleasure is all mine, it is you who make the dress beautiful."

He had served them boeuf bourguignon. The richness from the food exploded in her mouth. In between bites, they conversed into the late evening. They laughed as they exchanged stories of their pasts and spoke of their own personal philosophies in life. She took another sip from her champagne, her mind becoming fuzzy from the alcohol. Setting her glass down, she took a sip from her lemon infused water to try and clear her mind. "Would you like some fresh air?" He offered, reading her changed demeanor.

"That sounds good, actually, thank you." She giggled as she nearly lost her footing. Holding onto his arm she allowed him to lead her to the balcony. Stepping out into the cool air, she smiled. The air was so fresh and clear. The balcony overlooked a small waterfall cascading down the slope of the mountain, into a pond. Despite her warm cheeks she shivered against the chilled air. Feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around her she smiled with a hum. "Thank you."

"Of course." He said, resting his head on hers.

"Lysandre?"

"Yes?"

"I want to stay like this forever. Just you and me. Here." She smiled against his arm.

"..." He was silent for a moment. "You don't want that, Serena. A young woman needs to be free, to live her life."

She spun around so she could face him. "But I do want that!" She said almost pleading. "I want to be here with you."

He frowned. "That's just the alcohol talking." He said, averting his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I am looking at you." He replied.

"No you're not. You're avoiding me."

Furrowing his brows he looked at her. Her cerulean eyes were pleading, cheeks stained pink, lips slightly parted. "You're right, I am avoiding you, and do you know why?" He growled, as he traced a finger down her neckline.

"W-why?" She stuttered, her eyes fluttering against the sensation.

"Because for every moment that passes, I have to restrain myself." He ran his fingers along her collarbone as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked, probing for details.

The redhead grit his teeth, unsure if she was playing innocent or just or just plain ignorant. Either way he decided to give her a taste. "I mean," he began while pressing his lips to her ears. "I find it very difficult to control myself when I have such a gorgeous woman in my arms." Moving his lips down he kissed her neck.

She moaned against his lips, even clutching his ebony jacket in her hands. "Please..." she cried out softly. "Don't stop."

_She had been playing __innocent,_ he said to himself. Obeying her wish he continued, gently sucking and nibbling on the skin. He could no longer deny himself the guilty pleasure of caressing her skin with his lips. Afraid to leave a lasting mark, he paused his work. The young woman panted heavily in his arms, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"Lysandre..." She breathed out.

"Yes, Serena?"

"I lost my bed, can you find it?" She mumbled tiredly, her head landing on his chest.

It took him a moment to decipher her words before he understood. She couldn't remember how to get to her new room. With a chuckle, he sighed. Allowing his own racing heart to calm down. Scooping the woman into his arms, he smiled as her head rested against his chest. Skillfully opening the door with one hand while holding her, he set her down on the bed. Taking off her heels he frowned at the dress. To keep the dress from becoming damaged or giving her restless sleep it should be removed, however, he was too much of a gentleman to take that sort of initiative. Pulling a blanket over her he knelt down and planted a kiss on her forehead, gliding his hand against her head. "Sleep well, Ma Chérie." Pulling down the bronze curtains he shut the door behind him, leaving her to her dreams.

* * *

"em... l..em...Calem!" The male groaned as the shouting voice became clearer. Leaning on an elbow to prop himself up, Calem rubbed the back of his head. "I can hear you, Shauna... you don't need to shout."

"S-sorry!" She whimpered between sniffles. After Calem and Serena had not returned for a while, Shauna went out in search of them. To her horror, she found the dark haired boy unconscious on the ground. Quickly, she called the others over, fearful for what had happened to her friends. There was no sign of Serena.

"Ly-" Calem coughed, before continuing. "Lysandre. He was here. He took Serena."

"What?!" The three of them shouted in surprise. They too had known that the fanatical man had been imprisoned, in line for his execution. "Oh man you don't think..." Tierno began, as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"What?" Calem, asked impatiently.

"Well," Tierno began again. "You don't think she went with him because she wanted to, do you?" He had not told the group of her suspicious behavior from yesterday, but now he was beginning to wonder if he should have.

"That is highly illogical," Trevor began as he adjusted his glasses. "She left her bag, including all her pokemon at the camp. There is simply no way she would leave them behind."

"Unless she didn't want Mr Crazy Pants getting a hold of Yveltal again..." Tierno countered.

"Possible," Trevor agreed, "But not probable."

"I don't know... hey Shauna, what do you think?" Tierno asked, ripping the young teen from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. It's all very confusing." Ever since Serena had called her about the execution, Serena had fallen off the grid. Multiple times she tried to call or holo message her friend and every time it either went to voicemail or was out of range. For four days she could not reach her friend. But when she suddenly showed up at their campsite, without a sleeping bag or clothes, she became suspicious, but chose to say nothing. Now things were beginning to make sense. But for the sake of her friendship and giving Serena the benefit of the doubt, she decided to hold her tongue until she could speak to her directly.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Calem said while standing to his feet. "Well have to find Serena, and save her."

"But what can we do?" Tierno asked as he helped his friend keep his balance. "Who knows where they might be?"

Calem gave his friend a pat, to let him know he could stand on his own. "We find Professor Sycamore, he'll know what to do." He clenched his fist, _I will find you, Lysandre. And I will make you pay for taking away Serena._

* * *

**I was going to hold off from posting this for a while, but I couldn't help it! (Now I am itching to get chap 6 done) XD**

_Eeveeleah: Ahh, thank you! I hope this one is as equally as epic for you!_

_Failisse: Oh good. haha. I guess I have gotten better. I am happy to know you were squealing! I hope this got your fangirl lungs going too. LOL_

_Sapphire Lapis: Oh good! lol i kinda wish I could update real time buut... I know it's not going to happen between my busy schedule and impulsiveness haha_

_S: Thanks! :D_

_Shadow Lugia of Orre: OMG thank you! That means so much to me! And I don't know but it's so true! Other than Lysandre, my favorites are Silver and N. (They're antagonists, right? lol)_

_TwisterGlitch: hahaha, you're welcome! Glad you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Charboday: Eh, Calem will get over it. haha (no, not really) OMG that's so awesome. I want that shirt. I love the master. Such as sexy psychotic beast. (I think I have issues, I'm in love with Loki, too.)_

_(Thank you Failisse, AlyceOfHearts, Kiko Kitsune, Lucariofan24680, Shadow Lugia of Orre, for your favs/follows!)_

**If I missed anyone, please let me know! I want to thank all of you guys for your support. Without you, I couldn't do this. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Augustine Sycamore had been spending his quiet morning at his desk, reading his texts, and jotting down messy notes about Mega Evolutions. Ever since Serena had unlocked the mystery behind the most powerful form a Pokemon could take on, he decided to return to the Tower of Mastery to complete his own training. Gym leader, Korrina had been quick to lecture him how his trainer had become sloppy and unrefined. He shook the thought from his mind, his messy locks swaying, as he absentmindedly pet the Ivysaur lounging lazily beside his desk.

"Professor!" An uninvited group of teenagers shouted as they rounded the corner from the elevator.

The sudden interruption startled the professor causing him to press a little too firmly on the grass types head, earning a growl from the leafy sauropod. "Pardon, mon ami." He whispered quickly, as he stroked the creatures head affectionately. With a huff, the Ivysaur resumed his interrupted nap. Stepping away from his desk he pressed the wrinkles free from his suit and greeted the noisy group. "Good morning, everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all, again."

Calem was first to speak, "Professor, we need your help. Serena has been kidnapped!"

Augustine's cheerful expression fell into one of confusion and concern. "Pardon?" he blinked, hopping his ears were playing tricks on him.

"It's Lysandre!" Tierno chimed in, his voice emphatic. "He took Serena!"

Professor Sycamore stood in silence, his face a ghostly white. Leaning against his desk for support he asked for the teens to explain the situation in as much detail as possible. He remained silent until all of them has finished speaking, relaying every last piece of information they had. _Well that explains why Lysandre's execution was pushed back an extra month, the officials are not going public with his escape... yet, _Sycamore thought to himself. "Tierno, you said she was acting strangely right before you met up with her for your camping trip, Oui?"

"Yeah, for sure!" The street dancer exclaimed. "One minute she says she is in Pinwheel forest, Unova, next she shows up in Santalune, Kalos! I mean, why was she even in the forest to begin with? No one even told her about the camping trip before I called..." Doubtful thoughts were evident in his eyes as he mentally sorted through the unexplained details.

Sycamore nodded his thanks to the group. He was grateful for Serena's sake that they had gone to him and not the authorities. He scratched at the stubble on his chin as he contemplated over all the information. The shifting of Shauna's feet caught his attention. The professor paused his scratching before clasping his hands together. "I want to thank all of you for telling me about Serena, I promise we will work this out, but for now, can I ask that you keep this information between just the five of us?"

"Sure thing, Professor." Trevor spoke up, trusting in his judgement.

"Merci beaucoup." The professor said gratefully with a sigh. "Shauna, could I ask for your assistance, s'il vous plait?"

"Um, sure, professor." She said hesitantly while following him into the other side of the laboratory.

After the pair were out of hearing range from the rest of the group, Augustine spoke as he searched through his library, "Lysandre... was once a good man. He was my friend, my brother. But ever since..." Sycamore paused to reflect on his choice of words. "He's been different. I can't reach him like I used to."

"Professor..." Shauna began, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Sycamore said while pulling a book of maps free from the shelf, "if you know anything that might help us find Serena, please, do not be afraid to tell me. We have no idea what kind of danger she is in, or if she is in danger at all. But, if she continues to stay with Lysandre, it is only a matter of time before the authorities find her and accuse her of conspiracy and assisting a criminal."

The young brunette nodded her head, sadly. "I understand, professor...I will let you know if I think of anything." Taking her leave she left the professor to his books. After the elevator had dinged twice, indicating his visitors had left and gone to the first floor of his lab, Sycamore slammed his fists against the bookshelf. "Merde!" He cursed violently, his voice wavering. He leaned against the shelves, his arm falling limply to his side. "This is all my fault."

* * *

That following morning, Serena awoke to a mild headache, a dry throat, and fuzzy memories of the night before. Sitting up she frowned at the dress she was still adorned in, she must have been too tired to change out of the tight garment. Glancing to her left she saw a glass of cool water sitting beside a white cardboard box. Reaching for the glass, she greedily drank the liquid, wiping away the water that trailed from her lips with the back of her hand. To her relief, her headache was already beginning to fade. Carefully swinging her legs over the side of the bed, so as to not rip the fragile material, she placed the new box in her lap and opened it up. Inside was a pink and black lolita dress. She ran her fingers over the frilly material, smiling at it's softness. The question of where Lysandre found such fine garments surfaced to her mind, but she quickly pushed it back, unconcerned. After changing into her new outfit, she decided to stroll around the lair to occupy her time.

For hours she wandered around the halls aimlessly, without a single trace of the red haired man in sight. With every door she found, she would peak in curiously. She found a extensive library, a drawing room, a laboratory, several rooms she did not know the purpose of, but nothing overwhelmingly interesting. Deciding to return to her own room, she came across a door that had a lock. Serena studied the door with great interest, of all the rooms, this was the only one of its kind. She hesitated before attempting to turn the knob grasping the cool metal in her hand, she gave it a firm jiggle; it was locked. Disappointed, Serena moved on and returned to her room, pondering over the secrets that room held.

* * *

For the next five days, Serena would only see Lysandre at dinner. Each night she would make mention of how beautiful the mansion was, how happy she was to be there, and how she wished it would remain like it currently was forever, and each night Lysandre would attempt to change her mind before retiring to his Study room for the night. On the tenth day, however, Serena made no mention of wanting to remain at his side. Instead, she sipped at her french onion soup in silence. Lysandre, too busy with his own thoughts, failed to pick up on her changed demeanor as he too ate in silence. The man took another bite from his artisan bread as he occasionally wrote into his black notebook.

For each day she remained in the mansion, she felt like she was learning more about the man within. By studying her surrounding she came to know of his likes in art, by studying his selection of literature she understood what interested him intellectually, but even after a week and a half, she could not say with certainty she knew the man at all. It seemed that for every step she took forward, he took two steps back. It was only a matter of time before she would not know the man at all. Instead, he would become the mysterious master of the house, a shadow of her memories, a ghost of a man she thought she knew. Unable to bare the silence or her darkening thoughts, Serena placed her spoon down on the china plate with a loud _clink._

"I should leave." She anounced, jostling Lysandre from his thoughts. Lysandre looked up at the young woman, suddenly noting her somber expression. "I know you don't really want me here." She continued without looking up. Instead, she studied her reflection in the oily brown liquid.

"Serena... why would you think that?" He asked, his eyes were pained, his voice concerned.

"Because..." she crossed her arms, while rubbing at sheer material covering her arms. "You always run off to your study, I never get to see you, and you never say that you want me here. It's like you want me to leave."

In a mater of moments, the red haired man abandoned his seat and knelt beside the blonde, holding her hand in his. "Ma Chère." He said affectionately with a sigh. "That is the opposite of what I want. Please," he said, while rubbing the inside of her wrist with his thumb, "come with me, this will all make sense very soon."

Serena felt her heart flutter as he stroked the sensitive skin. Nibbling on her lip as she tried to ignore her heart as she weighed her options. With a sigh, she decided to trust the man. Taking his hand, they left the dining table and it's steaming contents behind to walk deeper into the mansion. Lysandre remained silent as they walked, glancing occasionally to watch her expression. The pair ended their walk as Lysandre stopped in front of a locked door. The young woman scrunched her nose in curiosity. The only room in the entire mansion with a lock, was undoubtedly Lysandre's Study, and tonight she would finally see what secrets were beyond its door. Reaching inside his breast pocket, Lysandre pulled out a brass skeleton key and picked the lock with a soft _click_. Pushing the door open, he motioned for the young woman to step inside first. Glancing at the man for confirmation, she stepped inside and studied her surroundings, the smell of cinnamon flooding her senses.

It was more reserved than she had expected. She had imaged his personal room being filled the the finest and rarest of his collection, instead, it contained bookcases lined the walls filled with books about history, mathematics, biology, chemistry, and literature. Various maps and notes were pinned on the walls, framing the cluttered desk. Stepping towards the desk Serena traced her fingers along a single document; _A perfect world v.1.2_

"I have made some modifications since our last...encounter." He spoke up, when he watched her study his work. Resting his hands on her bare slender shoulders, he leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. His breath was hot against her skin. "I have found a way to create a perfect world, while living harmoniously with the only already in existence."

"So... you won't be using the weapon, again?" She asked, with a hint of worry.

"There is no need." He shook his fiery mane as he spoke. "I have no desire to destroy the world, I simply want to build a world where the two of us can be together. Somewhere safe and happy."

Steadily, his words began to fully register in her mind. "You.. you're doing this for us? So we can be together?" Her cerulean eyes sparkled in hope and anticipation.

Cupping her face in his hand he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. "I am doing this for you, Serena. I want you to be happy. To live in a perfect, beautiful world. I want you to be with me."

Serena could barely contain the happiness that bubbled up within her. She felt tears prickle at her eyes, but she shook her head with a laugh. "This whole time I thought you were avoiding me..." She laughed once more, a single tear sliding down her face. "I'm so happy right now, Lysandre. I never want to leave your side again." Lysandre's face, upon hearing her words, lit up more than she had ever seen it before. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a square black box coated black velvet fuzz.

"I wanted to give this to you on your birthday... but I do believe the occasion is a bit more appropriate now." Opening the small box, he revealed it's contents to the young woman. Inside was a small necklace, a choker, with a polished piece of amber in the center. Serena reached for the necklace hesitantly, she could feel the weight of the stone in her fingers. Examining the necklace closer, she saw there was a tiny emblem sealed within the amber, a fleur-de-lis.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, in admiration.

"I wanted to give this necklace to the woman I could one day call mine, but years after years, I never found such a woman," Instructing her to hold her hair, he gently wrapped the small necklace against her neck. Locking it in place, he put the small key back into his breast pocket. "Now I am certain I have found that woman, and she is none other than you, Serena." Dropping her hands, she allowed her long blonde locks to cascade down her back and shoulders. Looking up at the red haired man, she saw the passion and honesty in his eyes. Her heart began to speed up as he leaned in, never once breaking eye contact. She could feel her cheeks heating as his nose brushed against hers. His lips hovered over hers, allowing her the choice to accept or deny his kiss. Shutting her eyes, she leaned in and connected. Serena felt his hand cradle her cheek and he gently sucked on her bottom lip. Breaking from the kiss, she panted breathlessly. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah," she breathed softly. "It's just... I've never done this before. I guess I don't know how." She released an airy laugh as she spoke.

Lysandre, excited by this piece of information, spoke huskily in her ear. "Well then, Ma Chère, how about I teach you?" Sliding his hand down the small of her back, he pressed the woman against his hard body, capturing her lips with his. She loosed a soft squeak in surprise but did not resist. Moving his other hand from her cheek to her neck, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Whereas her kiss was gentle and unsure, his was of passion, like fire and ice. Unable to move in his grasp, she felt her skin become aflame to his touch.

She ran her hands up his chest as he ran the tip of his tongue against her lips. He could feel her quiver from the pleasure. With her lips slightly parted, Lysandre used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The unexpected act caused her to squirm, but he retained his hold on her with ease. Expertly, he gently massaged her tongue with his own, until she had relaxed.

After several moments of indulging in pleasure, Serena broke the kiss, panting heavily as she rested her shaky hands on his chest, her head tilted back, eyes shut. Cradled in his arms he pulled her closer, gently kissing, sucking, and nibbling on her neck. She clutched at his suit coat, as he continued his work, moaning when he would run his tongue across her collarbone. "I..." She cried out weakly in between gasps. "I need a break."

Giving into her will, Lysandre paused his work to hold the trembling woman in his arms. He chuckled to himself when he noted that her limit was of only a couple of minutes, he would make sure to teach her endurance next. As Serena, rested her head against his shoulder, Lysandre's eyes traveled down to the choker around her neck. Rubbing his thumb against the polished stone, he reflected on how at last she belonged to him.

* * *

**FINALLY! SOME ACTION! Okay I have to ask, what do all of you think of Lysandre? Do you think he is a genuine gentlemen, or do you think he has something dark up his sleeve? Hmmm?**

_The Psychopath: LOL Yes I agree, go away Calem!_

_Eeveeleah: :D I try!_

_Charboday: OMG thank you! I hope you liked the Prof's reaction. Made me work on my super poor rusty french hahaha_

_Lilly: I am so glad you like it! I feel bad you have to check it everyday though! I wish I updated more frequently!_

_S: Oh, stop it you! :D_

_LittleOfATsundere: ROFL omg your comments always make me laugh! I love it! It's funny but Tierno is my favorite over all the friends, but I could never ship Tierno and Serena. Hmmm. Maybe I'll do a one shot crack based on the camping trip. What have you done to me?_

_Eliizabethx : Thank you! Aaaand here it is! :D_

_(Thank you Pink Shimmer, Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft, inutana, madkaysea, Kitty-KatKitson, floramew, Eliizabethx, Let Flygons Be Flygons, PokemonXYFanGirl, kelllcm, Minty-Fivestar, TheUniquePlague, GrayKat144, Alumina, sea-salt kisses for all your favs/follows!)_

**I freakin' love you guys.**


End file.
